


Asfixia

by ray_gun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Hux, Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, Fetish, Force Choking, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_gun/pseuds/ray_gun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pareciera que Kylo Ren y el General Hux no se soportan, y puede que sea verdad, pero también es verdad que se desean.<br/>Kylo se entera del fetiche de Hux por la asfixia y otras cosas.<br/>Mi primer smut ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asfixia

-Incluso la incompetencia debería tener sus límites

Dijo Hux en el marco de la puerta, a espaldas de Kylo, quien acababa de ser remidido por una situación de "insubordinización" según el general había escuchado.  
Suspiró por debajo de su casco y se abstuvo de responder a la incitación de Hux. Esto, al pelirrojo le molestó, ya que dejó en evidencia su pura intención de molestar. Normalmente no caía en faltas de respeto ni discuciones injustificadas, pero desde que había tenido que trabajar con Kylo Ren, quien era la inmaduréz en persona, se había rebajado a su nivel y ahora era común verlos tener peleas infantiles.

No, el general Hux no se iba a ir en silencio sin obtener una respuesta de Ren. Así que se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo tras él, y apoyo su mano sobre el teclado.  
-¿No crees?

-Así lo creo general, y sugiero como solución que deje su cargo, el cual, por lo visto últimamente, puedo asumir que cumple de manera incompetente.

Hux se molestó inmediatamente y comenzó a insultarlo, Kylo se paró muy cerca de él y comenzó a gritarle. Empezaron a pelear efusivamente, con un gesto de la fuerza el enmascarado cerró la puerta, Hux se molestó y le dio un empujón.

El general no era una persona de violencia física, al menos no directamente. Era un buen soldado, bueno para recibir órdenes y hacerlas cumplir. Le chocaba la gente que insistía en romper las reglas, y Kylo era el sujeto que partía rompiendo las reglas de su hogar para después nunca más acatar órdenes de nadie, y a Hux le molestaba de sobremanera esa actitud altanera.

Ese empujón fue arriesgado, un par de segundos después se dio cuenta de que había corrido gran peligro, conociendo el caracter impulsivo de Kylo no faltaba más para que sacara a relucir su sable y lo rebanara con él. Por suerte la espada llacía sobre una mesa del otro lado del cuarto, aunque esto no salvó a Hux de ser levantado del piso por cuello, para luego caer inmediatamente.

Dolió bastante.

-Sabes que no me ganarías -Dijo el moreno.

Hux se paró y lo empujó esta vez con ambos brazos.  
Kylo se desestabilizó y se propuso golpearlo otra vez, pero este lo esquivó y se disponía a darle un puño en el rostro cuando Ren lo agarró del brazo y con una maniobra de inmobilización lo volteó y comenzó a ahorcarlo con el antebrazo. Hux se desesperó inmediatamente y empezó a sacudirse y extender los brazos hacía atras para tratar de pegarle, solo consiguió quitarle el casco, Kylo respondió elevándolo del piso y con su mano libre le tapó la nariz y la boca. Lo rodeó con el otro brazo para inmovilizarlo y presionó aún más fuerte la parte interior de su codo contra la pálida garganta.

Y ahí se le escapó. Hux, con el poco aire que le quedaba, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, nada quejumbroso, del todo placentero, que impactó a Kylo tanto que lo soltó inmediatamente. 

_Qué humillación._ Pensó, pero Hux parecía divertido, sonriendo en el piso y sobándose la garganta.  
-Tienes gustos rarísimos.  
Le dijo, recogiendo su casco y dejándolo sobre la consola.

El pelirrojo se hechó a reir, nervioso.

-Apuesto a que tu tienes uno que otro gusto raro.

 _Bueno, pedir que te asfixien en la cama es una cosa, pero excitarte tanto en medio de una pelea es otra completamente distinta._ Pensó Ren. _Mierda._ Por un segundo lo invadió la imagen mental de Hux en un contexto sexual.

-Ya párate y vete. Le dijo, poniéndose nervioso, y evitando mirar si tenía una erección.  
Hux obedeció.

El subconsiente de Kylo no evitó evocar aquel momento mientras se masturbaba esa noche. Había fantaseado con el general antes, tenían la misma edad, era atractivo y había un gran déficit de hombres o mujeres que Ren considerara dignos de interés abordo de la Primera Orden. Pero hasta ese día no había sido más que eso, una vaga fantasía. Ahora, gracias al hallazgo, el moreno podía considerar realmente a Hux, y atreverse a pensar en él.  
Aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Probablemente esa inesperada reacción de Hux fue solo producto del calor del momento. Demasiada fricción. Quizás un líbido muy alto. Y sobreestrés. Si, eso era. Pensaba Ren después de haber eyaculado.

El coronel, por su parte, no se negaba a si mismo la atracción que sentía por el berrinchudo de Kylo. El coronel no repremía ningún deseo en realidad. Sin el uniforme era una persona bastante abierta, de alguna forma retribuía la restricción que su ideología conllevaba. Le gustaba la determinación de Ren, el sujeto negaría su propio corazón por cumplir los objetivos que anteponía su mente fria y a pesar de que lo consieraba inestable e iracundo, sentía cierta admiración por aquella determinación enfermiza. Y le excitaba la idea de la fuerza, energía invisible, el lado oscuro, el poder ilimitado.

-¿En que piensa general?

-Phasma, maldición. Vete a dormir.

-...Señor, si estamos en una situación que amerite semejante grado de estrés, demando tener conocimiento.

-No tiene que ver con la Orden, capitana.  
Estaban solos en la cafetería, todas las luces apagadas. -Es un tema personal.

-Disculpe la intromisión. -Se quedó en silencio por un momento y agregó:  
-¿Se encuentra bien? - Su voz sonaba más suave sin el comunicador del casco.

Hux reflexionó. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero la oscuridad se lo impidió.  
-Sí, Phasma, estoy bien, no tenía sueño.

-Muy bien general. Descanse.

Hux se fumó otro cigarro antes de irse a dormir.

***

Kylo Ren despertó de mal humor. Las pruebas del arma de starkiller salían fallidas. Corría de allá para acá dando órdenes e instrucciones. Que el sistema de recarga no era eficiente, que el sol no estaba emitiendo la energía deseada, que fallaba un compensor. Arreglaron todos los problemas, ahora debería funcionar, mierda, no funcionaba. Además la Resistencia seguía ganando la simpatía de sistemas antes neutro. Ren sentía la fé que el Supremo Líder tenía en él desvanecerse. Encendió la espada y se disponía a usarla.

-Te recomendaría el yoga.

Kylo se alegró de golpe. No había escuchado esa voz en todo el día. No pudo disimular su sonrisa cuando se volteó a mirar a Hux.  
Este se ruborizó.  
Y se fue.  
Kylo se apuró a salir por la puerta contraria, y se encontró con el pelirrojo de frente al otro lado del pasillo, no dijeron nada. Hux lo tomó de la ropa y lo metió a un armario de mantención.  
Ren tomó con sus prominientes manos aquella delgada cintura, parecía aún más menuda ahí abrazada. El general le quitó el casco y lo besó tiritando, con los labios cerrados. Kylo lo empujó a la pared y le metió la lengua en la boca. Comenzaron a manosearse, Hux sentía un escalofrío cada vez que lo tocaba en los muslos o las costillas, sentir la prematura erección de Ren contra su muslo lo ponía ansioso, la adivinaba gruesa y tentadora. Se agachó y le bajó los pantalones, sin siquiera mirarlo se metió su pene en la boca. Kylo gruñó ronco y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, no se atrevía a bajar la vista y mirarlo. Hux tampoco osó a abrir los ojos. El moreno comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del traje. Los gemidos que al general se le escapaban y el ruido de la succión lo descolocaban. La chupaba como si no hubiera mañana, su labio inferior llegaba a rozar sus testículos, Kylo lo miró, succionaba el glande con la misma cara de seriedad con la que hacía cualquier otra cosa que requiriera concentración, su piel pálida estaba ahora sonrosada y ese cuello inmaculado parecía ahora cien veces más atractivo. Se la metía hasta la garganta, luego retrocedía lento apretando el miembro entre su lengua y su paladar. Su cabeza se movía con un vaivén delicioso, se sentía increíble.  
-Carajo, Hux. -Dijo entre gruñidos.  
Este subió la mirada sin dejar de deslizar el pene por su boca, y sonrió. Kylo lo tomó del cabello y le metió el pulgar de su mano con guante a la boca, siguió con el dedo la forma de sus labios resbalosos, Hux jadeaba, Ren apoyo su pene sobre esos labios entreabiertos y se masturbó lento, el olor del cuero del guante mezclado con el de los fluídos atestaba los sentidos del pelirojo. Desde ahí abajo Kylo Ren parecía aún más grande, tenía unos grandes pectorales y varios lunares en el cuerpo, su cuello era grueso, y sus ojos cafés tenían siempre una miada severa, cargada ahora de deseo. Le tomó los muslos y mordisqueó su hueso de la cadera derecho, luego repartió mordiscos por su abdomen y bajo viente. Este le indicó que se parara. El moreno le quitó la chaqueta y lo agarró con fuerza del trasero, apoyándolo contra la pared, le metió la mano bajo la camisa y acarició lento sus pezones, luego tentaba su agujero con su índice de cuero, mientras, Hux lo masturbaba lento y con fuerza.  
Ren le bajó los pantalones y con una mano le apretó los testículos, llevándose la otra a la boca para quitarse el guante.

-No, déjatelos puestos. -Le dijo Hux. -Y ahórcame.

Kylo se sintió aturdido, le dio un leve beso en los labios y recordó lo mucho que se puede saber de una persona gracias al sexo. Lo obedeció y lo asfixió con ambas manos, el pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarse rápido, y a gemir fuerte, muy fuerte quizás. Rodeó al moreno con una pierna y este la tomó y la alzó, apoyando su pantorrilla hasta su hombro.

-Qué flexible. -Rio, sin dejar de apretarle la garganta. Comenzó a acomodar su pene dentro del orificio, lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara, Hux le tironeaba el cabello y descanzaba la cabeza en la muralla. 

-...Folláme bien, Kylo. -Repetía despacio. -Fóllame.  
El aire en el estrecho armario se había vuelto denso y caliente, Hux no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kylo. Lo miraba a los ojos. Este estaba concentrado tratando de meterla, resoplaba de frustración.

Con rabia alzó ambas piernas de Hux hasta que sus rodillas llegaran a su cintura, lo penetró con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con avidéz.  
El general agarró a Ren del cuello sin presionar, pero ejerciendo dominancia. Este se molestó, y sin dejar de agarrar al pelirrojo de los muslos, lo asfixió con la fuerza. Hux dejaba escapar unos gemidos extraños, y cerró los ojos.  
Kylo continuaba penetrándolo con fuerza, cada vez con más facilidad. Los movimientos de su cadera eran frenéticos y le generaban ese placer tan necesitado. El general Hux entraba a un éxtasis abrumador, las estocadas de Ren lo partían y sastisfacían, mimando los puntos de su cuerpo que necesitaban esa atención. Pero su real placer estaba en la asfixia. La falta de aire, el impedimento de hablar o de gemir y esa sensación de obstrucción que lo mareaba y no le dejaba hacer nada excepto recibir lo que Kylo le entregaba. Le excitaba el ahorcamiento tanto como el acto sexual en sí. Ren vio como Hux reaccionaba y aceleró, _Dios,_ parecía que el uniformado se iba a venir en cualquier momento, sin siquiera tocarse. Los ojos cerrados con su característico seño siempre fruncido y la boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad. Kylo refunfuñaba y gruñía, gimiendo ronco. No podía creerlo, se sentía increíble, tenia el cuerpo del general a su merced, esos muslos ligeramente lángidos bien apretados contra su cuerpo, ese cuello blanco que podía lamer y morder. Embestía y apretaba los labios

-Mgh, Hux... ¿Te encanta, verdad?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y sonrió. Kylo Ren dejó forzarlo para que respondiera, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Ren lo empujó a la pared del cuello y las muñecas con el arte jedi, aplastándolo contra la muralla con la fuerza. Se vino dentro de él mordiéndole el cuello. Lo sostuvo por un momento, jadeando, y luego retrocedió. Hux se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el piso, comenzó a masturbarse con avidéz y miró a Kylo desde abajo, no tuvo ni siquiera que pedirlo. Este lo ahorcó con la fuerza hasta que sus mejillas estuvieran completamente encendidas. Se vino en un grito callado y su semen fue a parar en las botas de Ren.  
El futuro sith aún no se reponía, miraba a Hux sin dejar de jadear y su erección todavía se negaba a flacidecer. Era extraño. Tenía completa dominancia sobre el general, hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo y a este le encantó. Retumbaba en su cabeza ese "No, déjate los guantes puestos" "Ahórcame" Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Hux nunca le pediría nada. Cuando discutían era imposible siquiera imaginar que el general adoptara una posición de inferioridad bajo Kylo Ren, era orgulloso y demasiado disciplinado. Y ahora disfrutaba de esta especie de humillación.

-Ven. Le dijo. Y Kylo se agachó, se dieron un beso tranquilo y se quedaron mirando por un largo rato.

-Deberíamos volver antes que nos empiecen a buscar. Sugirió Hux, y comenzó a abrocharse la ropa. Se paró como si nada y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -Saldré yo primero. Ponte a trabajar. Y salió.

Kylo fue lavarse la cara y quitarse los guantes. Sin saber bien porqué, cuando volvió a pasar frente al armario, tomó su sable láser y lo destrozó en segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca en mi vida me había dignado a terminar un fanfic, aquí está este dedicado a una pareja a la cual le tengo varios headcanons, no muy bien narrado quizas, uds juzgen  
> estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia o corrección, muchas muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
